


Just The Two.....Three Of Us

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Mpreg, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Brian move on to the next stages in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

AN: I just thought that I’d do a light fluffy mpreg.

* * *

###9 months ago####

“Oh god, Oh god. Yes! Right there” Justin screamed as Brian continued to hit his prostate with his cock.

“Come on baby, come for me” Brian said, not even pulling out anymore, but just making short thrusts into Justin’s ass.

Suddenly feeling Justin’s ass constrict tightly around his dick, Brian thrust a few more times before he was coming like Justin and shooting into the condom. Breathing heavily, Brian collapsed on top of Justin, catching his breath before he had to pull out. 

“That was awesome” Justin panted out, still short of breath and slightly shaking from his intense orgasm.

“I’m always awesome” Brian replied with his usual cockiness. Only to lose said cockiness once he pulled out and looked at the condom.

“Shit!” Brian said, looking at Justin

Feeling eyes on him, Justin sat up slightly. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, and what the fuck are you saying shit for?” 

Shoving the condom in front of Justin’s line of sight, Brian let the condom do the talking for him. 

At first, Justin didn’t see anything, but looking closer, he saw what Brian was talking about. Closing his eyes and reopening it again, Justin realized that did not make the problem go away.

“Is that a tear in the condom Brian?”

Seeing Brian shake his head yes, Justin collapsed back on the bed. 

“Shit” Justin said echoing Brian’s earlier statement.

### 9 months later###

Brian heard Justin cursing once he hit the door of his hospital room. He was running late with a meeting when he had finally gotten a call on his business phone and was yelled at to come to come to the hospital because Justin had gone into labor. 

The labor must have progressed quickly, because by time they got Brian suited up into scrubs and into the room, Justin’s legs were already in the stirrups, being surrounded by doctors and being told to push.

“Where the fuck have you been you fucking asshole.” Justin panted out as the urge to push left him once again. 

“I’m sorry Justin, I just got a call a few minutes ago, why the fuck didn’t anyone call me earlier.”

Justin screamed and pushed when another contraction came and to deal with it, he screamed at Brian like he wanted to do during this whole thing. 

“You fuck! We did try to reach you. Turn on you fucking phone. It should’ve been on, since you have a pregnant boyfriend that might’ve needed you incase he went into labor you ass.”

Brian walked closer to the bed, now that his boyfriend stopped looking like he wanted to kill him and feed his balls to the dogs. Rushing towards him, Brian let Justin take his hand in a death grip, and squeeze it for all he was worth. 

Justin continued to yell out at Brian what he wanted to do to him as soon as he was able. Things like cutting off his dick and making sure he could never use it again and getting him pregnant so Brian could go through all this fucking pain and suffering. There were a lot of other things Justin said that Brian didn’t even want to think too closely on how he knew Justin would make him suffer.

Brian, seeing his boyfriend’s heart rate going up, learned down to whisper in his ear.

“Justin, baby, you need to calm down.” Brian whispered, smoothing Justin’s hair back off his sweat soaked forehead.

“Calm down! Calm down! When your lying in a hospital bed and you have been having crippling cramps for hours and you feel like your shitting out a fucking watermelon out your fucking ass, THEN, and only then do you have the right to tell me to calm down.”

###2 hours later###

“Look at her Brian, she’s so perfect, 10 perfect fingers, and 10 perfect toes.” Justin said sitting up exhaustedly in bed, holding his daughter in his arms. 

“Baby, you did awesome” Brian said kissing Justin’s still slightly sweaty forehead. “But did you have to hold my hand so hard.”

“Stop complaining you big baby, I didn’t even hold your hand that hard.”

Brian looked at Justin in disbelief 

“Not that hard, not that hard? Justin, I have bruising on my perfectly manicured hands and they had to give me ice to make the little swelling that I had to go down” Brian whined 

Justin continued to let Brian queen out over a little bruising of his fingers and hand before finally getting tired of it.  
“Brian, SHUT UP!” Justin yelled at him. “Go out in the waiting room and update the natives on what’s happening”

“Sure” Kissing Justin lightly on the mouth and kissing his daughter on the forehead, Brian went out to the waiting room to tell the others what’s going on.

###Waiting Room###

“What’s taking so long?” Daphne asked as she paced the waiting room, her own twin son and daughter sitting on the chairs coloring.

“Daphne, you have kids of your own. You know it takes a while.” Lindsay said as she also watched her own son Gus coloring with Daphne’s kids. 

“I know, I know. It’s just so nerve-wracking to be on the outside looking in and not the one actually in the room giving birth.” Daphne said as she sighed heavily and sat went to sit down in her own chair.

“Honey, just calm down. I know you are worried, but he does have Brian in there with him now, and he will be ok.” Daphne’s husband, Jon said to his wife. 

“I know, I know, ok. I know. It’s just that he was in there with me, and I wanted to be there with him”

“Babe, you were for a while until Brian got there. I’m sure that Justin appreciates it.”

Before anybody could say anything else, Brian bust into the room.

“IT’S A GIRL” Brian yelled as soon he entered the room.

Cheers with through the whole room and questions about the baby and Justin were coming so quickly, that Brian did not know who asked what or which questions were coming from who.

“SHUT UP!” Brian yelled.

Everybody shut up all at once.

“Now, to answer what questions I could hear. Justin and the baby are doing just fine. Yes, we did choose a name for her and if we all go now then we can all talk to Justin before he falls asleep. He’s exhausted.”

Following Brian to Justin’s hospital room, the others could see how happy Brian was to be a father. Yes, Lindsay was sad and jealous because she still held on a little to that fantasy of her and Brian being a couple and having a family together. But she knew that if she was really truthful to herself, it would have never worked out. Even if he was straight, he would have probably been the same way only with women.

Once they got to Justin’s room. Everyone instantly started cooing over the baby girl. Telling them how cute she was.

“Christ, that kid is adorable” Debbie said, causing the baby to become startled and open her eyes.

Everyone was instantly focused on her eyes. They were stunning. They were ice blue like Justin’s but you could see flecks of hazel also included. With her peach fuzz blonde hair, she looked gorgeous.

“You guys have the second most beautiful daughter.” Michael said “Jenny Rebecca being the first of course”

Everybody laughed, the mood a relaxed one. 

Seeing Justin yawn, Brian decided it was time for everyone to go.

“Ok, people, time to go, Justin and the wee one have to sleep” Brian told everyone

Everyone was just about to leave when suddenly Emmett remembered Brian and Justin didn’t tell anyone the name.

“Justin, baby. You didn’t tell us the name”

“Her name is Kayla Cicely Madalyn Kinney- Taylor.”

“Justin.” Daphne said her eyes tearing. 

“That’s right Daph, I named her what you said you wanted to change your name to when you were a kid and the Madalyn part was dedicated to Lindsay.” Turning his eyesight to Lindsay he continued. “Brian told me about if you two ever had a baby girl together, you would name her Madalyn. When you found out that you were having a boy, I think you probably thought you lost your chance. So that’s why I added Madalyn. Her full name is the combination of our best friends”

Seeing the two ladies with tears running down their faces, Brian and Justin barely got it together before they were rushed and being kissed by the two of them.

“Thank you” Lindsay whispered into Justin’s ear.

When everyone had left, and Justin was asleep, Brian say in the chair beside Justin’s bed holding his daughter.

“Welcome to the World, Kayla Cicely Madalyn Kinney-Taylor.”


	2. Just The Two.....Three Of Us

OK everyone here's chapter 2

* * *

###~~~### The First Week ###~~~###

A shrill cry pierced through the silence of the room startling one of the guys who was sleeping such a sound sleep. Looking at his companion who was still sleeping, he scoffed at the man and cursed that he heard the cry first. Rising up from the bed, he started to walk towards his daughter's room, but not before he gave the other man laying in the bed a disgusted look.

"Hey baby doll" The man said picking up his crying daughter and rocking her while he walked to the kitchen to warm up her bottle.

"Let's see, what do you want this fine evening, milk, milk or lets see, milk" Hearing nothing, the man made the choice for her. "Well, milk it is"

Pulling out a bottle of milk, the man popped it into the microwave and put it on for a few seconds.

"Why can't you ever cry when it's daytime?"

Hearing the microwave beep, the man took the bottle out of the microwave and checked it before giving it to his daughter.

"You know, you can cry when it's morning and make your dada take care of you. I'll give you more toys and clothes"

Laughing at the fact that he was trying to bribe his one week old daughter, who didn't know what the fuck he was saying or didn't even care, the man reclined back in his seat just staring down at her.

"You are beautiful you know that, all the guys and girls will be after you when you grow up." The man said, first gazing at her face, then moving farther up and glazing at her hair that was coming in. Hearing the sounds that meant that the bottle was about to run out of milk, the man took the bottle from the tiny mouth, and gently burped her over his shoulder. 

Seeing her eyes closing and her breathing evening out into dreamland, the man took her into her room and laid her down.

"Night baby doll" Kissing her forehead, he left her door open and went back to his room.

Seeing his companion still asleep, he took a pillow and hit him in the head with it a couple of times

"WHAT? What? What the fuck are you hitting me in the head for?"

"You are an ass"

Turning over to try to go back to sleep before he had to get up in the morning, the man didn't see his companion looking at him like he was insane.

"You seriously need help."

Turning over, the other man fell into sleep, knowing he also had to get up in a few hours.

###~~~###

"Justin, Justin wake up" Brian said shaking the younger man awake.

"I don't want to" Justin mumbled before turning over to go back asleep and to escape from the light streaming in from the bathroom.

"Justin, baby" Brian said exasperated. If he thought getting Justin up before the baby had been born was hard before, it was nothing compared to now.

"Brian, no, I donï¿½t want to. I just want to sleep"

"Justin, you have to get up. Gus will be here in about an hour"

"Gus? Why is Gus coming over here today, I have a lot to do. I have homework Brian, HOMEWORK!"

"Justin," Brian started out patiently "we discussed this 2 days ago. Lindsay had this thing to go to early this morning, all she wants you to do is drop Gus off at his daycare, and she will pick him up." Brian said watching Justin calm down a little bit.

"Why can't you just drop him off on your way to work?" Justin asked, not really taking in anything around him and ready to go back to bed since his little meltdown moment passed.

"Justin, are you not even looking at me? Iï¿½m about to go to work now. I have that meeting I need to get ready for."

At that, Justin finally looked up at Brian and saw that he was ready for work

"Fuck, Brian" Justin said "What fucking time is it anyway? Did I oversleep? Did you feed the Kayla? "

"Justin, Justin, calm down ok?" Brian seeing Justin nod and get his breathing under control continued "It's only 6 am, no you did not oversleep for anything, and Kayla was still asleep when I went to go check on her earlier"

"Ok, OK, well good"

"Better now?" Brian asked

"Yes, I'm better now"

"Good" Pecking Justin lightly on the lips, Brian yelled out he'd see him later and left for work.

Once Brian left, Justin laid back down in the bed and started to get comfortable, trying to get some sleep before Gus and Lindsay came over. Once again, his dreams for sleep were shot down when Kayla started crying, signifying she was awake and hungry.

Groaning, he got up and went to go see to his daughter.

###~~~### 4months Later ###~~~###

"Geez Justin, what the fuck is going on?" Brian asked as soon as he walked into the loft, and heard Kayla screaming her head off.

"What the fuck is going on?! I'll tell you what is going on!" Justin screamed at Brian once he had asked that question. "I have been to shit up to my eyeballs in things to do today" With that Justin's rant started. 

Brian knew how much stress his boyfriend must be under recently what with trying to do everything possible and be superman. Brian had even asked Justin if he needed any help with some of the things he does everyday. But like the stubborn person he is, Justin declined saying he could handle it and didnï¿½t need help, that he got it all under control. Looking at Justin now, it looked like his boyfriend was rapidly losing said control.

"...and... and I just wanted her to go to sleep. So I can go to sleep. I'm so tired Bri, all I want to do is sleep." All the fight seemingly just went out of Justin; he flopped down on the couch looking ready to cry himself.

"Baby, I know you're tired, you should've just asked me to help." Brian said stepping closer to Justin, and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I don't need help" Justin said "I just had a bad day today. It was just a little too much for me. I'll be able to handle it better tomorrow"

Looking at Justin and seeing the set of his face, he knew he wouldnï¿½t get the artist to admit more than that. Turning his attention back to his daughter Kayla, who had now stopped crying and was whimpering slightly, he took her out of Justin's arms.

"Hey sweet pea, I heard you gave daddy a run for his money today"

Standing up, he started to rock her slightly. 

"Don't mind daddy, he's just cranky because he doesn't get enough sleep at night or during the day."

Hearing her dada's voice seem to calm Kayla down more, seeing her yawn a tiny yawn, Brian smiled

"That's right sweet pea, just go to sleep. All you needed was someone to hold you who were calm."

Seeing Kayla calm down and go to sleep for Brian was making Justin slightly pissed out and jealous. But he knew Brian was right. Kayla was only that way because he was frazzled and cranky, and his mood was rubbing off on her. Sighing, Justin leaned back against the couch to relax. Brian was here, so he could take care of Kayla for the rest of the night.

Hearing Justin sigh, Brian looked over to where he last saw him, and saw Justin looking relaxed and ready to fall asleep. Looking down at his daughter, Brian saw Kayla was fast asleep.

"Even though you are only 5 months old, you're driving daddy crazy all ready. I just hope he doesn't give himself a breakdown trying to do all this stuff himself."


End file.
